Just Like Your Father
by novicewriter
Summary: Ever think about what it would be like to be the son of the infamous Harry Potter, and Cho Chang. Here is the story of Sean Potter. Trying to grow up out of the shadow of his father, which is hard, since his dad is the Defense Against The Dark Arts teache


**_Just Like Your Father_**

By:Novicewriter

**Lets see how good I can do with my first ever Harry Potter fic. **

**Ever think about what it would be like to be the son of the infamous Harry Potter, and Cho Chang. Here is the story of Sean Potter. Trying to grow up out of the shadow of his father, which is hard, since his dad is the Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher.**

**At Hogwarts**

"Hey, Sean, wait up."

Sean had short black hair, and obviously took after his mother. He wasn't that good at Quidditch, and was put into Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor, much to the disapproval of his father.

Sean turned around to see Dean walking up to him, friend of 5 years. She was a pretty girl, daughter of Hermione and Ron. Hermione had chosen the name Demetra, and as soon as Dean could talk, she set her parents strait on that deal. Dean had long, red, wavy hair, and deep brown eyes.

"Whats-up?" asked Sean

"Nothing really, you just seemed to rush out of potions class today, anything wrong?"

"I just can't stand him!"

"Who? Snape? He is just a bitter old man."

"I know, but it ticks me off, almost every time I come in there, I hear 'You are so much like your father.' It makes me want to puke."

"Sorry to hear that, but at least we have transfiguration next, Ms.Gangii, She's okay."

"I guess, better than Snape."

"You are in such a bad mood today Sean Jordan Potter." said Dean smugly

"And you are very pushy today, Demetra."

Dean looked like she was going to tackle him, then just started to laugh, as both walked towards transfiguration.

**In the great hall**

"Look, the owls are coming!" exclaimed Taylor, the only son of Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. A Slytherin, and much to the dislike of Sean's father, one of his best friends. Taylor had sleek black hair, that grew past his shoulders. He kept it in a tight ponytail.

Sean looked up to see none other than all the owls, and of course his father's old white owl, Hedwig. "Oh, great, I can barely contain my joy!" said Sean sarcastically

"Whats eatin' him?" asked Taylor

"He is in a bad mood, Snape said he was just like his father in potions today." replied Dean

"Would you quit talking about me like I'm not here." Sean opened the letter that was from his mother,obviously. The teachers always said that he should have better handwriting, 'Like his mother.'

_Dear Sean,_

_Your father is being himself, I am sorry to inform you. He seems to have forgotten how often he had C's when he was in school. Don't be discouraged, he will cool down. I sure do miss you sweetie, and look forward to Christmas break when I can see you again._

_Sincerely,_

_Your loving Mother_

Sean put the letter gingerly into his pocket, and took to snooping at what his friends had received.

"Look, Grandma Weasley sent me cake!" said Dean excitement apparent on her face

"I'm glad your happy." said Taylor

"Well, what did you get?" asked Sean

"My dad sent me a letter telling me to stop hanging with you, and my mom sent me a letter nagging me to chop my hair off."

"Okay." replied Dean

At that moment, Sean's father walked up behind him, and told Sean to follow him. The next thing Sean knew, he was in his father's office, staring at all the pictures on his walls.

"Whats up Professor?" Sean insisted on calling his dad that

"Just that your grades are atrocious! You have two C's!"

"And..."

"One is in potions, and one is in My class! Do you have any idea how this reflects on me as your teacher... and parent?" asked Harry

"Oh sorry sir, wouldn't want to mess up your reputation!" Sean yelled Sarcastically

Sean stormed toward the door, before he was cut off by his dad.

"I am not quite finished yet." Harry said trying to calm down

"Ya, well, I am!"

Sean ran past his father, and out the door, and didn't stop running until he was in his common room.

"_That could have gone better." _thought Sean to himself, and he sat in the common room, and fell into slumber.

**So, what do you think of my first chapter? Please review, I want to try to fix whatever you think is wrong with it. So just help me out. R/R**


End file.
